


Confessions

by asliceofinsanity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asliceofinsanity/pseuds/asliceofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara seems to have a little crush ! ( Im bad at summaries, but I promise that the story is good!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Today was like any other day. 3:30pm was the time Gaara usually got off work. He rarely ever went straight home, he always took the long way home. But today seemed a bit different, like something important was supposed to happen. He shook away the feeling and continued his stroll home. 

As he was getting closer to his house he saw, her. This girl had gained his attention. Her name is Koume Ueda, she came to the village from another country to practice ninjutsu. He wasn't quite sure why she was so alluring to him. She was borderline strange, she was completely different from the females he had met in the past. Many considered her weird due to being a bit boyish. She never watched what she ate or never worried about 'boys'. She never seem to pay them much attention. She is always messy and unkept when she wasn't on a mission. Walked around looking like a disaster. But today was different, she looked clean and was wearing her normal attire. She was a fairly attractive girl, not beautiful but not ugly. She was a little 'thicker' than average, especially around the stomach area. He always felt a certain way about her. He was protective of her, she had a shy and delicate side to her usual loud and excitable side that rarely showed itself. The only times it showed is when she was unsure of herself or frightened. Over the 2 years of being 'friends' with her, he became infatuated with her. Temari and Kankuro teased him about her being his very first crush. Love was still difficult for him to understand. Family and friendship was something he understood, but romantic love was completely foreign to him. He understood nothing about it. But he couldn't deny the fact that he seemed to be attracted to her.  
Something about her made him pay attention. Maybe it was because she was so different, or maybe it was her determination that drew him to her. She is the type of person to never give up, especially if it was something that she wanted. If she had a goal, she would reach it. Very stubborn too. She was just…… Different…. He couldn’t explain it.


End file.
